Phineas and Ferb: A Phineas and Isabella Story
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: Phineas Flynn lives with his two evil brother and father. He wishes to meet his destined one and leave them behind. Princess Isabella, in the castle, also wishes to meet the one she fated to be with. When the time comes for her to make her decision about Phineas, Phineas must run. Will Phineas and Isabella fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time  
Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young boy lived within a mansion with his two brothers; Thaddeus and Thor. Their father, Doofenshmirtz, was mean and demanding; just as Thaddeus and Thor were. They worked the young boy as a slave. His name was Phineas. Phineas worked hard every day. As he worked hard, he smiled and sang. He always hid his feelings about Thaddeus, Thor, and Doofenshmirtz. Every day it was "PHINEAS! PHINEAS COME HERE! PHINEAS, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Phineas would always remain calm and try to do fifty things at once. One day, Phineas's life changed forever. Phineas woke up early. He wanted to get a head start on the literally, 100 chores he had to do.  
"Good morning, Perry," Phineas said to their pet platypus as he got dressed. He walked down the rickety wooden, staircase. The second he opened the front door, he heard, "PHINEAS! KEEP IT DOWN!" Phineas just simply rolled his eyes. He walked outside and quietly shut the door.  
"I was barely making a sound," he said to himself. Perry chattered to him.  
"Yeah, it's probably best to just keep my opinions to myself," Phineas said. He opened the farm door and walked inside. He grabbed some eggs from the hens' nests and started to place them carefully in a bowl. When he was about to place the last egg in there, he heard, "PHINEAS! COME HERE, NOW!" The voice startled him so much, he dropped the egg, causing three other eggs to break.  
"Fumbuckets!" Phineas said. He hurried to Doofenshmirtz's room to talk to him. He opened the door and then, Thor shouted, "PHINEAS! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT DOWN!" Phineas grinded his teeth together angrily. He resisted himself coming in violently and slamming the door. Instead, he took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. He calmly entered the room and quietly shut the door.  
"PHINEAS!" Thor roared, "KEEP IT DOWN!" Phineas stepped forward. _'Course, he never tells dad to keep his voice down! _Phineas thought to himself.  
"Phineas, Thaddeus told me that he found something certain on his supper plate last night," Doofenshmirtz said. Phineas cocked his head to the right.  
"Cat pee," Doofenshmirtz said.  
"I-I swear! I had no ide-!"  
"I'm going to go easy on you, this time. Don't let it happen again," Doofenshmirtz said.  
"Wait! We don't even have a cat," Phineas said. Heinz just excused him. Phineas walked out the door. He went back down to harvest some wheat to make Thor's bacon sandwich.  
"PHINEAS! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY EGGS?! I ASKED FOR HARD BOILED, NOT FRIED! THEY'RE ALSO STICKING TO EGG SHELLS!" Thaddeus said. Phineas started towards Thaddeus's room when he heard, "PHINEAS! WHERE'S MY BACON SANDWICH?!" Phineas bit his lower lip. He probably would have a lot to do that day.

King Monogram and Queen Cinderella lied comfortably in bed.  
"Cinderella, I'm worried about our daughter," Cinderella looked up from the book she was reading.  
"Every night all night, she would just simply gaze at the horizon. She sometimes even whispers to herself 'he's out there. I just know it'," Monogram said.  
"Think that she's talking about the one she's destined to be with?" Cinderella asked. Monogram nodded.  
"Should we ask her if she's alright meeting every boy in the kingdom…" Monogram asked. Cinderella smiled.  
"Like your father?" Cinderella said. Monogram chuckled lightly and nodded. Cinderella nodded. Monogram then got up and walked to their daughter's, Isabella, room. Monogram opened the door.  
"Daughter?" Monogram said. He saw his daughter standing on her balcony with a dreamy look looking into the distant horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

**BY THE WAY, THIS MY FIRST ATTEMPT IN MAKING SONGS IN MY STORIES! DON****'****T TALK CRAP ABOUT THEM!**

Chapter 1: Seeing the Princess

A brisk breeze blew over Hyrule Kingdom. In Hynville Village, lived six young children; Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving. They are all best friends. The friends didn't have any plans of leaving the village. Isabella, however, had always wanted to catch a glimpse of Zelda, princess of Hyrule. Phineas and Ferb always warned her not to leave the village. Evil monsters lurked outside the village. Isabella said that she would be alright. But Phineas and Ferb always counteracted that thought with telling her that she might be killed or abducted if she left. Those thoughts always made her scared of leaving the village. One day, Phineas and Ferb were trying to build a sacred gazebo to the goddesses of the Triforce, when Isabella came up and said: "Guys, I've made my decision about the village! I'm going to see Princess Zelda. There's nothing you can say to stop me." Phineas and Ferb's tools clattered to ground. Phineas and Ferb turned around.

"Not without your friends to back each other up!" Phineas said.

"I don't need people to protect me!" Isabella snapped.

"It's not about protecting. It's about having each other's backs and helping each other!" Ferb said wisely. Isabella folded her arms angrily. She glanced at Phineas. She grunted angrily.  
"Fine!" Isabella said. The friends walked out of the village. The field was beautiful. Although they had never stepped foot outside the village, they knew exactly where Kokiri Forest rested. They started their adventure. Pretty soon, nighttime darkness covered Hyrule. Phineas and Ferb made their pop-up tent house. The house was two story.  
"You do realize that we're staying here for the night, right Phineas?" Isabella asked? Phineas nodded. Buford brought his sudden-leave-the-village-food-pack and made them Re-dead meat.  
"Do you want to know who made our secret recipe?" Buford asked.  
"Depends… if I say yes, is it going to be another Vann-Stommp Song?" Baljeet asked. Buford nodded.  
"Then-!" Baljeet started. Before he could finish his sentence, Buford burst into song.  
_When the__…__.. Van-Stommps made the recipe  
for the royal family of Hyrule  
they researched the basics of recipe chemistry  
we didn__'__t bother the recipe to be too cool for school  
we used the basic ingredients of salt  
pepper and malt-!__" _Before he could finish his number, everyone spit their Re-dead meat out.  
"Jeese, Buford! You could've told us that your Re-dead meat had malt in it!" Phineas exclaimed.  
"Sorry," Buford said. Ferb shot him an angry look. Buford got up an walked over to Ferb. He quickly got into Ferb's face. Ferb pinched him in the neck.

At Hyrule Castle, Perry guarded Princess Zelda's room. A guard said that he was ordered to make sure the princess was safe. Perry and the guard walked into the room. She was fast asleep. Perry chattered and thumbed up the guard. They exited the room. Then, Impa walked up to Perry and said, "Perry, King Nolan wants you. He told me to stand watch at the door." Perry nodded. He walked down some passages and corridors until he reached the Nolan's room.

"Ah! Perry! It's about the Gerudo man who showed up a few days ago. Zelda told me that ever since the man showed up, she's been having this nightmare that is a so called "prophecy". What would you think?" Nolan asked. Perry thought about it. Perry nodded.

"So... you think it's a prophecy?" Nolan asked. Perry nodded once more. Nolan just sighed. Nolan beckoned him to leave. Perry walked out the door and walked back to the princess's room.

The next morning, Phineas and Ferb packed up their pop up two floor house tent. They continued walking towards Hyrule Castle. Phineas was walking next to Isabella. When they finally arrived at the Castle Market Town, Phineas and Isabella gazed in awe at the sight of the castle. Phineas and Ferb walked towards the path to the castle. A guard stopped them before they could get past the gate to the castle.  
"Halt! Nobody is allowed to see King Nolan or Princess Zelda unless you are related to them!" the guard said. Soon, they heard footsteps.  
"Alright, father! I'll be fine! By the way, I'm not silly!" said a voice. The crew looked behind the guard and saw a young girl in fancy clothing walk by.  
"Is…" Phineas said.  
"Princess…" Ferb continued.  
"Zelda…?" everyone asked at the same time. Zelda smiled at them and said, "Yes. Yes I am!" the girl said. Isabella got excited. They had finally seen Zelda.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Doing Chores

"So, we'll all get to go?" Phineas asked.  
"If you get all your chores done before we leave," Doofenshmirtz said. Phineas nodded excitedly. He rushed upstairs and got his clothes on. He started to get to work right away. Tonight was the night of the ball. He rushed to the storage bin and grabbed the cleansing materials. He quickly got the mop and started cleaning the mansion. Perry chattered to Phineas.  
"I know! I know he said if!" Phineas said. Perry chattered some more. Phineas rolled his eyes.  
"No! I probably won't finish all my chores!" Phineas said. Phineas continued to mop the mansion. Phineas quickly finished mopping the mansion. By the time he was done, it was time to go to the ball.  
"Phineas! It's time to go to the ball!" Doofenshmirtz shouted. Phineas looked at Heinz.  
"I'm not going," Phineas said. Doofenshmirtz cocked his head to act surprised.  
"You're not?" Doofenshmirtz said. Phineas nodded. He hadn't had the time to fix up his original father's suit. Doofenshmirtz let Thaddeus and Thor out the door. Phineas went to his bedroom. He gazed at the castle, hiding a tear. He turned around.  
"Sure… it was my first chance to get a bride… who could've been the princess… oh well…" Phineas said disappointed. His cabinet creaked open. He gaped his mouth open. He was shocked.

"Eh? Where's Phineas Flynn?" General Buford asked.  
"Can't show. Couldn't finish his suit," Doofenshmirtz said.  
"Okay! We are-!" He couldn't finish his sentence before Phineas came dashing downstairs dressed up for the ball.  
"Boys. Remain calm. Phineas. Could you please tell me where you got the beads… and when you fixed up the suit?" Doofenshmirtz asked.  
"Well I didn't fix up the suit. I-I think Perry did," Phineas said.  
"Perry… the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz asked.  
"…HE'S A PLATYPUS! HE DOESN'T EVEN DO MUCH!" Doofenshmirtz said.  
"You are not coming!" he said. Buford tried to cut in, but Doofenshmirtz quickly said, "Do you care for your princess?! If so, I recommend you shut up before I hurt her… badly!" Doofenshmirtz snapped. Buford got in the truck.  
"Oh well, Perry… guess I won't be going after all…" Phineas said. The sight of the castle intrigued him.


End file.
